


Private Time

by Red



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, canonical mazoku master/servant dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Semi-NSFW meme on tumblr, for the prompt "having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in." </p>
<p>Sometime during the first century they're together, Val finally figures out that Gaav might just be interested, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraDerall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDerall/gifts).



Their current hideout is about twice the size of the last. Nice enough, Val supposes. 

It's still quite a bit smaller than anywhere he’d’ve lived as a dragon. Even if it’s already been over a half-century since it’s been this way—having this body as his constant default, living from one abandoned human settlement to the next—he still finds it disorienting. 

Nevertheless... Having a _bit_ more space is pleasant. Lord Gaav turned out an ideal companion for a life on the run, as straightforwardly honest and sarcastic as he was the day he killed Val, but that doesn’t mean Val likes living entirely in his lap. 

So to speak, that is. 

Val shakes himself, shoving down that particular thought. If Lord Gaav was going to make a move in that way, he would have by now, surely. 

He’d been exploring the top of this strange tall place—a lighthouse, Lord Gaav had called it; a human or beastman thing, long forgotten on a grim coastline—and he decides to come back down to the main floor. There’s little to see from the vantage point, for now: they always find themselves with a year or two of training before anyone, dragon or mazoku, gets interested enough to come sniffing for trouble. 

There’s no sense in not starting training now, and so he goes ahead and pushes open the bedroom door. 

And promptly tries to close it again. 

“Hey, Val, what the hell?” Lord Gaav asks, and Val leaves the door open but very carefully doesn’t look anywhere near the bed. 

“'What the hell?' What d'you mean, what the hell?” he asks, irritated. He’d half-thought mazoku just didn’t do this—do they even reproduce, at _all_?—and so that he could blame that on whatever the issue was between him and Lord Gaav, but apparently not. 

“I mean, why the hell don’t you knock,” Lord Gaav says. Val chances a glance at him, and no, he hasn’t covered up at all. 

Val gnaws at his lip and looks away again. “I don’t need to knock. You gave me your power, you know where I am _all the time_ ,” he growls, because that’s how being a retainer _works_ , anyone knows that. 

“Ah. Maybe I’ve been in this human body too long, maybe I forgot.” 

And that’s always the sort of shit he says, if he’s explaining something he expects Val to have already figured out. And the way he says human body, he sort of lingers on the word _body_ , and Val smirks. 

“Well, maybe you’ll need me to help you out,” he says, taking a step toward the bed, and Lord Gaav returns the smirk. 

“Maybe I will.” 

Val takes another step, taking in all of Lord Gaav now—and there certainly is, well, a _lot_ of him to take in—before he gives Gaav an exaggerated bow. 

“Always happy to be of service, my lord,” he says, and Lord Gaav laughs.

“Get over here already,” he says, reaching out for Val with one rough hand, “And drop the ‘Lord’ shit already, huh?” 

Val takes his hand, and grins. “Whatever you ask,” he says, letting himself be tugged over to straddle Gaav’s lap, leaning in to dare a kiss, “my lord.”


End file.
